Бэтмен
), также известный как Тёмный рыцарь ( ) и Величайший в мире детектив ( ) — супергерой, защитник города Готэм Сити, облачённый в костюм летучей мыши и вселяющий ужас в сердца преступников. Под маской Тёмного рыцаря скрывается Брюс Уэйн, сын четы Уэйнов, в детском возрасте ставший свидетелем убийства собственных родителей. При свете дня поддерживая образ эксцентричного миллиардера и владельца гигантской промышленной империи, с наступлением ночи он перевоплощается в устрашающего борца со злом, ведомого личной трагедией. Несмотря на то, что Бэтмен не обладает сверхчеловеческими способностями, он является одним из умнейших людей планеты и непревзойдённым мастером боевых искусств. Благодаря физической подготовке и обширным познаниям Тёмный рыцарь считается опасным оппонентом даже в схватке с наиболее могущественными существами. Будучи членом-основателем Лиги Справедливости, Бэтмен участвовал в создании многих других объединений супергероев, в частности, Аутсайдеров, Корпорации Бэтмена, Лиги Справедливости Америки и Интернациональной Лиги Справедливости. Помимо этого, в разные периоды времени он тренировал множество протеже, впоследствии сформировавших Семью Бэтмена. Персонаж был создан Бобом Кейном и Биллом Фингером и впервые появился в 27 выпуске «Детективных комиксов» в мае 1939 года. С тех пор, Бэтмен превратился в одного из самых известных героев DC Comics, наравне с Суперменом и Чудо-женщиной, не раз становясь главным действующим лицом книг, теле- и мультсериалов, фильмов и видеоигр. |Картинка2=NewestBatman.jpg |Название2='Бэтмен' |Вселенная2='Земля-Прайм' |Год2='2011 — Настоящее время' }} Основные Файл:Batman Golden Age 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Silver Age 001.jpg| Файл:Batman 0666.jpg| Преемники Файл:Batman Dick Grayson Earth-Two 003.jpg| Файл:Batman Jean-Paul Valley 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman Dick Grayson 0002.jpg| Файл:Batman Jason Todd 0002.jpg| Файл:Batman Tim Drake 0001.jpg| Файл:James Gordon (Prime Earth) 0002.jpg| Файл:Batman Damain Wayne 001.jpg| В разных странах Файл:Robinbot (Prime Earth) 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman of Moscow 001.jpg| Файл:Batwing 007.jpg| Файл:Batwoman Vol 1 0 Virgin.jpg| Файл:Blackbat 005.jpg| Файл:Gaucho 002.jpg| Файл:Hood 012.jpg| Файл:Knight Cyril Sheldrake 005.jpg| Файл:Legionary 003.jpg| Файл:Man-of-Bats 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Incorporated Vol 2 11 Textless.jpg| Файл:Musketeer 003.jpg| Файл:Bilal Asselah 001.png| Файл:Dark Ranger 005.jpg| Файл:Scout 01.jpg| Файл:Wingman 001.jpg| Файл:Wingman Jason Todd 0002.jpg| Файл:Redbird Damian Wayne 0002.jpg| Альтернативные версии Файл:Bat-Cop 001.jpg| Файл:Bat-Bane 002.jpg| Файл:Bat-Devil 007.jpg| Файл:Hugo Strange 022.jpg| Файл:Detective Comics (2016-) 942-007.jpg| Файл:Black Mask 0024.jpg| Файл:Slade Wilson Batman 01.jpg| Файл:Forever Evil Arkham War Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg| Файл:Tommy Carma 0001.jpg| Файл:Flying Fox.jpg| Файл:Blackwing 001.png| Файл:Simon Petrarch 001.jpg| Файл:Bizarro Batman Earth-One 01.jpg| Файл:Bizarro Batman 002.jpg| Файл:Batzarro 001.jpg| Файл:Turnabout Trap 001.jpg| Файл:Justice League Pocket Universe 01.jpg| Файл:Tlano 01.jpg| Мультивселенная Докризисная Мультивселенная Файл:Batman Pulpverse 003.jpg| Файл:Owlman Earth-Three 003.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth-Five 01.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth-89 001.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth-136.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth-148.jpg| Файл:Justice League of America Earth-149 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth-153 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman Super-Sons 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Junior Super-Sons 001.jpg| Файл:Kal-El Earth-167.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth-172.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth-178 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth-184.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth-192 001.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:Justice League of America Earth-388 001.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:Batman Round Table 01.jpg| Файл:Leatherwing 012.jpg| Файл:Batman DC Super Friends 001.jpg| Файл:Bizarro Batman DC Super Friends 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne EFSB 001.png| Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth-1099.jpg| Файл:Nosferatu 1927 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Batman SBG.jpg| Файл:Richard Grayson Batman SBG.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Jr SBG.jpg| Файл:Thomas Wayne Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth-A 01.jpg| Файл:Batmouse 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth-D 001.jpg| Файл:Owlman Thomas Wayne 007.jpg| Мультивселенная 52 Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth-1 001.jpg| Файл:Superman Batman Wonder Woman Earth-2.jpg| Файл:Owlman Earth-3 003.jpg| Файл:Bat-Soldier 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Tangent 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth-10 001.jpg| Файл:Batwoman Earth-11 001.jpg| Файл:Terry McGinnis Earth-12 001.jpg| Файл:Justice League Earth-15 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth-16 001.png| Файл:Batman Gotham by Gaslight 002.jpg| Файл:Earth-20 002.png| Файл:Batman (New Frontier).png| Файл:Batman KC 01.jpg| Файл:Steel Earth-22 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Red Son 02.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth-31 012.jpg| Файл:Green Lantern Darkest Knight 010.jpg| Файл:Bat-Mage 002.jpg| Файл:Batman - Thrillkiller4.jpg| Файл:Batman JSALF 01.jpg| Файл:Vampire Batman 1.jpg| Файл:Metal Men Earth-44 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Terra Occulta 001.jpg| Файл:Midnighter 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth-51 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne (Earth Whatever).jpg| Мультивселенная The New 52 Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth 2 001.jpg| Файл:Thomas Wayne (Earth 2) 01.jpg| Файл:Dick Grayson Earth 2 0002.jpg| Файл:Helena Wayne (Earth 2) 017.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne (Earth 3).jpg| Файл:Owlman Earth 3 002.jpg| Файл:Leatherwing (Earth 10) 001.jpg| Файл:Batwoman (Earth 11) 001.jpg| Файл:Batman_Earth_14_001.jpg| Файл:Damian Wayne (Earth 16).jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne (Earth 17) 0001.jpg| Файл:Bat Man (Earth 19).png| Файл:Batman Earth 23 001.png| Файл:Bizarro-Batman (Earth 29) 002.jpg| Файл:Leatherwing Earth 31 01.jpg| Файл:Bat-Lantern Earth 32 01.jpg| Файл:Alexander Luthor Earth 32 0001.jpg| Файл:Stingray (Earth 34).jpg| Файл:The Owl (Earth 35).jpg| Файл:Iron Knight (Earth 36).jpg| Файл:Richard Grayson Earth 42.png| Файл:Batman (Earth 43) 001.jpg| Файл:Iron Batman Earth 44 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Earth 45 0001.jpg| Тёмная Мультивселенная Файл:Batman The Devastator Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Файл:Batman The Drowned Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Earth -12 0001.jpg| Файл:The Batman Who Laughs Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Файл:Batman The Dawnbreaker Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne (Earth -44) 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman The Red Death Vol 1 1 Textless.png| Файл:The Batman Who Laughs Vol 2 1 Textless Fabok Variant.jpg| Файл:Saint Batman 001.jpg| Файл:Batman The Broken 001.jpg| Другие миры Файл:Bruce Wayne Tragedy 002.jpg| Файл:Batman Barry Allen Story 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Devil's Workshop 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Lobo 001.jpg| Файл:Martha Wayne Destiny 001.png| Файл:Batman Blue Grey Bat 008.jpg| Файл:Batman Book of the Dead 01.jpg| Файл:Tallant Wayne 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Castle of the Bat 001.jpg| Файл:Berlin Batman 002.jpg| Файл:Batman Curse of the Cat-Woman 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Dark Allegiances 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Dark Joker 009.jpg| Файл:Sir Joshua Dark Knight Dynasty 02.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Dark Knight Dynasty 004.jpg| Файл:Batwoman Dark Knight Dynasty 003.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Detective 27 002.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Digital Justice 001.jpg| Файл:James Gordon Digital Justice 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Doom That Came to Gotham 003.jpg| Файл:Batman Flashpoint 01.jpg| Файл:Batman GSG 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Gotham Noir 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Haunted Gotham 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Hollywood Knight 008.jpg| Файл:Batman-holyterror.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne I Joker 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce I Joker 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Joker I Joker 004.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Last Family of Krypton 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Masque 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Nevermore 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Nine Lives 001.jpg| Файл:Batman of Arkham 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Distant Fires 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Order of Beasts 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Reign of Terror 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Scar of the Bat 004.jpg| Файл:Batman Two Faces 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Harvey Dent Two Faces 01.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:Batman Year 100 002.jpg| Файл:Batman Robin 3000 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Son of Superman 01.jpg| Файл:Batman At Earth's End 02.jpg| Файл:Batman Speeding Bullets 02.jpg| Файл:Batman Elseworld's Finest 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Doom Link 001.jpg| Файл:Komori Shogun of Steel 001.jpg| Файл:President Wayne Whom Gods Destroy 001.jpg| Файл:Bat-Man True Brit 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Act of God 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Age of Wonder 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Subterraneans 001.jpg| Файл:Batman The Nail 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Riddle of the Beast 001.jpg| Файл:Batmancer 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Super Seven 007.jpg| Файл:Batman Black Masterpiece 02.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:Batman Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Citizen Wayne Chronicles 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Silent Tale of the Bat 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Superboy's Legion 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Tyrant 001.jpg| Файл:Timon Vicar Last Man 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Once and Future League 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Once and Future League 01.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne No Rules to Follow 01.jpg| Файл:Bat-Ninja 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Unforgiven 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Dark Knight of the Golden Kingdom 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Reaching Hand 01.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Rockumentary 01.jpg| Файл:Batman Worlds Apart 01.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne (Justice) 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Batman Noël 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman Lil Gotham 003.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne II Lil Gotham 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne III Lil Gotham 001.jpg| Файл:Vampire Batman Lil Gotham 001.jpg| Файл:Zebra Batman Lil Gotham 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Beyond Lil Gotham 001.jpg| Файл:Fruitbat-Man Lil Gotham 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Jean-Paul Valley Lil Gotham 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Beyond Lil Gotham 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Tiny Titans 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Shadow of Sin Tzu 001.png| Файл:Batman All-Star Superman 001.jpg| Файл:Bizarro Batman All-Star Superman 001.jpg| Файл:Batman (Li'l Leaguers) 001.jpg| Файл:Superman American Alien Vol 1 4 Textless Variant.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Strange Visitor 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman Scooby-Doo 003.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne The Dark Prince Charming 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman White Knight Vol 1 1 Variant Textless.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Gotham City Garage 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Damned Vol 1 1 Textless Variant.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne DC Bombshells 0001.jpg| Файл:DCeased Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Файл:Damian Wayne DCeased 0003.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Breaking Glass 0001.jpg| Файл:Charlie Duffy Realworlds 002.jpg| Файл:Richard Barrison Realworlds 002.jpg| Файл:Batman Just Imagine 012.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Amalgam Universe 001.jpg| Файл:Logan Wayne Amalgam 001.jpg| Альтернативные временные линии Файл:Batman World Without Young Justice 001.jpg| Файл:Paladin (Bruce Wayne) 001.png| Файл:Batman Vol 3 22 Textless.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Flashpoint Timeline 0001.jpg| Файл:Richard Grayson The Gift 0001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne The Gift 0001.jpg| Возможное будущее Файл:Batman II Earth-One 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman Hex 001.jpg| Файл:Batman One Million 01.jpg| Файл:Tim Drake The Batt 001.png| Файл:Batman Tim Drake Prime Earth 0001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Titans Tomorrow 002.jpg| Файл:Batman Dick Grayson Titans Tomorrow 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman Damian Wayne Titans Tomorrow 0001.jpg| Файл:Detective Comics Vol 1 966 Textless Variant.jpg| Файл:Batman (Generation Lost).jpg| Файл:Batman Sorcerer Kings 001.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:Brane and Ricky Batman 700.jpg| Файл:Brane Taylor SupBat 80.jpg| Файл:Bron Wayn E7705.jpg| Файл:Batman Bruce Wayne Hush Beyond 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman Legends of the Dark Knight Vol 1 101.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Futures End 002.jpg| Файл:Batman Beyond (2016-) 009-012.jpg| Файл:Batman Beyond Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg| Файл:Batman Beyond Vol 6 3 Textless.jpg| Файл:Batman Terry McGinnis 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Justice League 3000 001.jpg| Файл:Justice League 3001 Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Gotham A.D. 0001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Last Rites 0001.jpg| Файл:Kal-El Batman in Bethlehem 0001.jpg| Файл:Richard Grayson Batman in Bethlehem 0002.jpg| Файл:Batman Damian Wayne 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Terry McGinnis 007.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne The New Order 0001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Old Lady Harley 001.jpg| Файл:Dick Grayson Sixth 001.png| Файл:Bruce Wayne Clone Last Knight on Earth 0001.jpg| Файл:Batking Legends of the Dead Earth 002.jpg| Файл:Bryce Gawain 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Dick Grayson Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| Файл:King Batman Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Legends of the Dead Earth 003.jpg| Файл:War-Bat Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Robert Kane 002.jpg| Файл:Batman Iron Sky 005.jpg| Другие медиа Кино- и телесериалы Файл:Batman 1943 Serial 001.jpg| Файл:Adam west batman.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne (Lois & Clark) 001.jpg| Файл:Batman - Birds of Prey.jpg| Файл:Smallville Season 11 Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne (Smallville Alien) 001.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:No-Image.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Gotham 0001.jpg| Файл:514A.png| Файл:Bruce Wayne Titans 001.jpg| Мультсериалы и мультфильмы Файл:Batman AoB 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Scooby-Doo 001.jpg| Файл:Batman - Super Friends 01.jpg| Файл:Batman - NAB 01.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne DCAU 013.jpg| Файл:LordBatman.png| Файл:Batman's construct.png| Файл:Bizarro Batman DCAU 001.jpg| Файл:Terry McGinnis DCAU 006.jpg| Файл:Thomas Dalton DCAU 001.png| Файл:Max Battarski DCAU.png| Файл:Batman animated 1.jpg| Файл:Batman Teen Titans Go.jpg| Файл:Justice League LSHAU.png| Файл:Bruce Wayne BTBATB 001.png| Файл:Richard Grayson BTBATB 003.jpg| Файл:Damian Wayne BTBATB 002.png| Файл:Tlano BTBATB 01.png| Файл:Batman SBA.png| Файл:Batman Co2E.png| Файл:Batman BUtRH.png| Файл:Batman Year One 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Batman of Shanghai 001.png| Файл:Batman Doom 001.png| Файл:Batman_Dark_Knight_Returns_1.jpg| Файл:DC Nation Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne (The Riddler Shorts).jpg| Файл:Plastic Man (Shorts) Episode The Bat and the Eel.jpg| Файл:Batmongoose (Farm League).jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne JLFP Original 001.jpg| Файл:Thomas Wayne JLFP Altered 001.jpg| Файл:Batman Trapped in Time 001.jpg| Файл:Batman War 001.jpg| Файл:Batman_Damian_Wayne_War.png| Файл:Richard Grayson War 0002.jpg| Файл:Batman (Lego DC Heroes) 01.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Batman Unlimited 0001.jpg| Файл:Justice League Gods and Monsters Batman Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne DC Super Friends 0001.jpg| Файл:Batman-The-Killing-Joke.jpg| Файл:Batman Justice League Action 0001.jpg| Файл:The LEGO Batman Movie Justice League.jpg| Файл:Batman_Gotham_by_Gaslight_Movie.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Batman Ninja 0002.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Batman vs. TMNT 0001.jpg| Фильмы Файл:Michael Keaton Batman.jpg| Файл:Christian Bale as The Dark Knight.jpg| Файл:Batafflek.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne Joker Movie 0001.jpg| Видеоигры Файл:Batman_(1986_game).jpg| Файл:Batman The Caped Crusader.jpg| Файл:Batman Return of the Joker.jpg| Файл:Batman Justice League Task Force.jpg| Файл:Batman Gotham City Racer.jpg| Файл:Batman TC JU.jpg| Файл:Batman Dark Tomorrow 001.jpg| Файл:Detective Comics Vol 2 36 Lego Variant Textless.jpg| Файл:Batman JLH 001.jpg| Файл:Batman (MK vs DC Universe).jpg| Файл:BatmanKnight.jpg| Файл:WPBatman1.jpg| Файл:DCUOL5alt.jpg| Файл:Batman Impostors.png| Файл:Бэтмен 26.png| Файл:Bruce Wayne (Injustice The Regime) 002.png| Файл:Injustice 2 Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Файл:Robin Injustice 2 Epilogue.jpg| Файл:Batman Infinite Crisis.jpg| Файл:Batman Hero Run 002.png| Файл:Secrets episode 5.jpg| Файл:Batman CC - DC Legends.jpg| Файл:Bruce Wayne DC Unchained 0001.jpg| Категория:Страницы многозначности